Myka Bering
| first = Der Kamm der Borgia | image2 = Myka_Actor.png | last = Endloses Staunen }} Myka Ophelia Bering ist ein Agent vom Secret Service, zurzeit ist sie beim Warehouse 13 in South Dakota stationiert. Ihr Partner ist Peter Lattimer. Sie ist eine der Hauptpersonen der Serie. Biographie Früheres Leben Als sie noch ein Kind war eröffneten Mykas Eltern eine Buchhandlung namens "Bering & Sons", obwohl sie keine Brüder hat. Der Namenszusatz "Sons" dient ausschließlich dem klassischen Effekt. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester Tracy war sie kein typisches Mädchen. So schloss sie sich lieber den Pfadfindern an, statt mit Barbies zu spielen. Als Teenager zählte zu ihren Hobbies auch das Fechten. Agent Bering ging auf die Lincoln High-School in Colorado Springs, Colorado und studierte im Jahr 2000, woraus sich das Alter von ungefähr 30 Jahren ergibt. Außer Englisch spricht sie noch vier weitere Sprachen fließend: Französisch, Russisch, Portugiesisch und Latein. Des Weiteren besitzt Myka Fähigkeiten verschiedener Kampfkünste. Myka hat ein Tattoo am rechten Knöchel, welches ein Unendlichkeitssymbol zeigt. Romantische Beziehungen Sam Martino Als Agent Bering beim Secret Service tätig war, war ihr Partner Sam Martino. Sie hatten eine Affäre miteinander, obwohl er verheiratet war. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt lebte Sam aber nicht mehr mit seiner Frau zusammen. Myka erhielt von Sam den Kosenamen "Bunny". Agent Bering fühlte sich lange für den Tod von Sam verantwortlich, weil sie sich in einer Schlüsselsituation zu langsam wähnte. Sie war von Traurigkeit und Schuld gebrochen, bis sie sich klar machte, dass Sam durch kriminelle Aktivitäten umkam und zudem nicht nach ihrem Plan handelte. Später findet Myka heraus, dass nicht sie zu langsam war, sondern ein Artefakt die Zeit anhielt und sie deshalb zu spät kam. Helena G. Wells Es existierten viele Vermutungen über die wahre Beziehung zwischen Myka und H.G. Diese wurden aber bei der Comic-Con 2012 von Joanne Kelly, der Darstellerin von Myka, aufgeklärt. Diese sagte: "Myka will always love H.G", welches übersetzt bedeutet: " Myka wird H.G immer lieben". In einem nachträglichen Interview mit Eddie McClintock stellten beide klar, dass diese Beziehung auf romatischer Basis ist. Diese Beziehung zieht sich über die 2. und 3. Staffel, obwohl diese nie körperlich wird. Zudem ist das die einzige romantische Beziehung von Myka, an der wir teilnehmen. Auf der Comic-Con 2011 erzählte Kelly "Myka fell in love a little bit… the closest Myka comes to a romance is with HG Wells.” Peter Lattimer Pete und Myka bemerken mit der Zeit das sie sich lieben. In der letzten Folge, der Staffel 5, "Endless" gestehen sich beide ein das sie sich lieben und es kommt zum Kuss. Karriere beim Secret Service Myka diente eingangs dem Secret Service in der Abteilung "Presidential Protective Division" als Shift-Leader. Am 8 August 2009 erhielt ihr Vorgesetzter Daniel Dickinson eine Versetzungsanordnung für Myka zu einem unbekannten Ort. Diese Anordnung trug einen einzigen Namen: "Frederic". Darüber hinaus wurde dieser Antrag als Top Secret-SCI eingestuft. Zur Person Myka puzzelt gern und fährt Skateboard, dies hilft ihr beim Nachdenken. Myka isst keinen Zucker, mit Ausnahme von Stresssituationen, des Weiteren will sie alles vorher wissen und versucht alles perfekt zu machen, was sie zu einem Kontrollfreak macht. Diese "Sucht" wurde wahrscheinlich durch den Tod Ihres ehemaligen Kollegen Sam verursacht, für den sie sich die Schuld gibt. Myka war früher emotional, impulsiv und hat schnell gehandelt, das änderte sich jedoch, als sie beim Secret Service anfing. Mit Beginn ihrer Arbeit im Warehouse lernte sie auch, nach der Arbeit zu entspannen um einen emotionalen Ausgleich zu erreichen. Myka hat Höhenangst und fürchtet sich vor Tentakeln. Galerie Myka.gif Bering.jpg Myka_Actor.png Myka3.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Main,dewarehouse13.png Die_Gefahr_ist_vorbei.jpg Carroll_Spiegel.png Myka1.jpg A_New_Hope.jpg Peter und Myka (1).jpg Myka mit Babybauch.jpg Peter mit Schwangerer Myka (1).jpg Myka Bering mit Babybauch (xxxx).jpg Myka Bering mit Babybauch (xxx).jpg Myka Bering mit Babybauch (xx).jpg Myka Bering mit Babybauch (x).jpg Myka mit Babybauch (3).jpg Myka mit Babybauch (2).jpg Myka ist schwanger (2).jpg Myka ist schwanger (xx).jpg Myka Bering mit Babybauch (18).jpg Myka Bering mit Babybauch (17).jpg Myka Bering mit Babybauch (16).jpg Myka Bering mit Babybauch (15).jpg Myka Bering mit Babybauch (14).jpg Myka Bering mit Babybauch (13).jpg Myka Bering mit Babybauch (12).jpg Myka Bering mit Babybauch (11).jpg Myka Bering mit Babybauch (19).jpg Myka Bering vorher und nacher (1).jpg Myka Bering mit Babybauch (x)².jpg Myka Bering mit Babybauch (36).jpg Myka Bering mit Babybauch (38).jpg Myka Bering mit Babybauch (44).jpg Myka Bering mit Babybauch (43).jpg Myka Bering mit Babybauch (42).jpg Myka Bering mit Babybauch (41).jpg Myka Bering mit Babybauch (40).jpg Myka Bering mit Babybauch (46).jpg Myka Bering mit Babybauch (45).jpg Myka Bering vorher und nacher (2).jpg Myka Bering vorher und nacher (3).jpg Myka Bering (1).jpg Myka Bering (2).jpg Myka Bering (3).jpg Myka Bering (4).jpg Myka Bering (5).jpg Myka Bering (6).jpg Myka Bering (7).jpg Myka Bering (8).jpg Myka Bering (9).jpg Myka Bering (10).jpg Myka Bering (19).jpg Myka Bering (18).jpg Myka Bering (17).jpg Myka Bering (16).jpg Myka Bering (15).jpg Myka Bering (14).jpg Myka Bering (13).JPG Myka Bering (12).jpg Myka Bering (11).jpg Myka Bering (21).png Myka Bering (20).jpg Myka Bering (22).jpg Myka Bering (26).jpg Myka Bering (25).jpg Myka Bering (24).gif Myka Bering (23).jpg Myka Bering mit Babybauch (50).gif Myka Bering mit Babybauch (49).gif Myka Bering mit Babybauch (48).gif Myka Bering mit Babybauch (47).gif Myka Bering (35).gif Myka Bering (34).gif Myka Bering (33).gif Myka Bering (32).gif Myka Bering (31).gif Myka Bering (30).gif Myka Bering (29).gif Myka Bering (28).gif Myka Bering (27).jpg Myka Bering mit Babybauch (66).jpg Myka Bering mit Babybauch (65).jpg Myka Bering mit Babybauch (64).jpg Myka Bering mit Babybauch (63).jpg Myka Bering mit Babybauch (62).jpg Myka Bering mit Babybauch (61).jpg Myka Bering mit Babybauch (60).jpg Joanne Kelly als schwangere (14).jpg Joanne Kelly als schwangere (13).jpg Joanne Kelly als schwangere (12).jpg Joanne Kelly als schwangere (11).jpg Joanne Kelly als schwangere (10).jpg Joanne Kelly als schwangere (9).jpg Joanne Kelly als schwangere (8).jpg Joanne Kelly als schwangere (7).jpg Joanne Kelly als schwangere (6).jpg Joanne Kelly als schwangere (5).jpg Joanne Kelly als schwangere (4).jpg Joanne Kelly als schwangere (3).jpg Joanne Kelly als schwangere (2).jpg Joanne Kelly als schwangere (1).jpg Myka Bering mit Babybauch (67).jpg Joanne Kelly als Nadia Ramadan (1).png Joanne Kelly als Nadia Ramadan (2).png Myka Bering kommt hochschwanger vom Klo (1).jpg Myka Bering kommt hochschwanger vom Klo (2).jpg Video thumb|right|650 px Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Warehouse Agent Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Unvollständig